GTA V
Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is an upcoming Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the fifteenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on October 25th 2011. The first trailer[2] was released on November 2, 2011, at 1600 GMT. Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. On January 7, 2012 Rockstar North have most recently begun accepting applications for Game Testers in Grand Theft Auto V. So far, no official details regarding the games’s story, features, platforms or release have been revealed. Hints about GTA V Liberty City, It's Over Poster The poster advertising the play indicates another speculation that would be the hint of the next game. The poster features the GTA IV artwork shaped into a "broken-heart" symbol. Written on the poster was the text "NEXT STOP" with a ripped piece, shaped similarly to the peninsulas of France, in its corner. http://gta.wikia.com/File:Liberty_City_its_all_over.jpgThe poster that comes to the manual of The Ballad of Gay Tony.http://gta.wikia.com/File:Volcano.pngThe full image of the ripped portion. Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery The Ballad of Gay Tony End Game Credits The end credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony also offers another hint to the next game. In one of the scenes, a parked Taxi is seen near the entrance of the airport. Patrick McReary exits the Taxi, holding a duffel bag, and enters the airport. In the final scenes of the credits a plane is seen taking off, indicating that Packie has left Liberty City. Also, if you look closely, a shaped "V" runway lights also indicates the hint of the next game. Ray Bulgarin's Ghawar, featured in Departure Time, has a registration number of LJK 24051972, a reference to the place and date of birth of Sam Houser, President of Rockstar Games. Location On November 3rd 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game will take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - and will not feature a recreated rendition of an entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: "We are very proud to officially announce that Grand Theft Auto V is in full development." Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. "A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present day Southern California." :See also: Los Santos in GTA V Era Protagonist :Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist As seen in the trailer, it seems that protagonist may be a middle-aged Caucasian American. However, it must be stressed that it is not confirmed that this middle-aged Caucasian American is the protagonist, as he could be a story character who happens to be narrating the trailer. Vehicles :Main Article: Vehicles in GTA V http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/e/e1/Subway.jpgNote the overhead wires circled, possibly a railway line.Added by Bob.cutlass2According to the trailer, Grand Theft Auto V will have a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, helicopters, convertible cars, utility vehicles, emergency service cars, motorcycles, and jet skis. It is still unconfirmed as to whether or not players will be able to fly planes (this was not possible in GTA IV). In a brief scene in the trailer overhead wires are visible on a banking next to the road, which are probably wires for a railway track. Businesses :Main Article: Businesses in GTA V According to the trailer, businesses in GTA IV are set to appear in the upcoming game. New businesses also appear, as seen in the trailer, such as the Bugstars fumigation company and Up-n-Atom Burger fast food restaurant. Weaponry :Main article: Weapons in GTA V '' Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted lasers, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. During the trailer a man playing Golf with a Golf club is seen but is unknown if the Golf Club is going to be a melee weapon. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Multiplayer According to the Rockstar Games Social Club, multiplayer crews in Max Payne 3 will be carried over to Grand Theft Auto V[3]. GTA V will have multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. If the player created a crew in Max Payne 3, it can be imported to GTA V through the Social Club. Multiplayer will hold 32 people on Xbox Live and Playstation Network, PC. However, this is unknown. Multiplayer was confirmed in the GTA V official release statement, as it mentions "online multiplayer". Apart from the fact that Crews from Max Payne 3 will carry over to GTA V, and therefore crews will be present in GTA V, ''no information about multiplayer has been released. Trivia *Like GTA I, GTA III and GTA IV; GTA V will take place around the time of its release. *On April 8th, 2012, The Electric Playground (Programmed Show on WABC) stated that the next Grand Theft Auto blockbuster will hit streets in the upcoming year. *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal, Cropduster, Stuntplane and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *Two dogs are also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals may be present for the second time ever in a GTA game besides Flying Rats, seagulls, uninteractive birds and sea creatures. Dogs appeared in Bully, a different Rockstar Games game, where they were possible to attack but impossible to kill. Dogs also appeared in Red Dead Redemption. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser, 24/7, FLEECA, Daily Globe and The Bean Machine. *A stationary airship is repetitively visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *For the first time the cars can retract and deploy their soft top/hard top covers. In previous games convertibles were stuck with the roof they had or didn't have (with the exception of being able to install a permanent cover on lowriders in GTA San Andreas). *The soundtrack used in the trailer is Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake by Small Faces, released in 1968. *In the background, a certain building is about half completed. However, later in the video, the same building is nearing completion. This could be either be because the game is still in development, or an indication of time passing by, affecting the environment throughout the game's storyline. *Rockstar Games has announced that it is the largest and most ambitious game they have yet created. *The registration plates have orange stickers on top right. The same plates will be used for 2013 California registration plates. The same was also used in California in 2008. *According to Electronic Entertainment Design and Research analyst Jesse Divinich, GTA V would be 2012's biggest release. *Some buildings are exactly the same as in real life such as Los Santos Tower (U.S. Bank Tower), Los Santos City Hall (L.A. City Hall), a replica of Bonaventure Hotel, a replica of Figueora Hotel.